


A Bard for the Chargers

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Black Emporium 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bards, Bull's Chargers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, POV Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi, Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Krem is used to watching Maryden in the tavern, but when she decides she wants to experience the action for herself before she writes her songs... well, that changes everything. The Iron Bull is thrilled to encourage it.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell
Series: Black Emporium 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924909
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	A Bard for the Chargers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful betas and lovely friends <3 I would be crazy without you. I'd like to specifically thank: 
> 
> [Blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey)  
> [LostinFantasies38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasies38/pseuds/Lostinfantasies38)  
> [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama)  
> [TheRareFereldanCatLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareFereldanCatLord/pseuds/TheRareFereldanCatLord)  
> [Coryfirelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryfirelion)  
> [Tuffypelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly)
> 
> You all beta'd and supported me for different fics in the Exchange for me and I cannot remember who did what SO just let it be known I appreciate all of you for your love and support.

Krem took a moment to wonder where _exactly_ everything had started to explode in his face.

If he was honest, it all started the _second_ the chief noticed Krem couldn’t keep his eyes off the Inquisition’s bard.

Krem tried to hide it. His perch in the tavern, picked to keep an eye on Bull’s blind spot like Krem always did, wasn’t chosen to specifically watch Maryden tune her lute. It was, however, an enjoyable perk.

And the longer he watched her. The harder it got to look away.

Maryden’s face was a study in itself. When she spoke or sang she was a one-woman play. Emotions, expressions, and passion played over her features like she was an instrument herself. One second, she was a frightened ingenue begging for a knight to save her. The next, a ruthless king bent on power. All it took was the shift of her brows, the turn of her smile, the pitch of her voice, and she was _someone_ else.

Anyone she wanted to be.

She wore her characters like masks and he was _fascinated_ , but the real beauty was when the crowd dissipated and she turned her attention back to her instrument. Strong yet delicate fingers traced the curved wood like she was thanking it. She smiled, satisfied.

And Krem was the only one watching.

But, of course, Bull was watching _him_ watch Maryden. It was obvious in the pointed glances and rumbled, _terrible_ jokes about bards. Krem ignored them the same way he tried to ignore his own desires.

She was beautiful. She was passionate. She was brave, and smart, and so at home in her own skin how could she _possibly_ look twice at him?

So he said nothing.

Maybe, in hindsight, that was a mistake. But he _never_ thought Bull would agree to something so daft as allowing Maryden to _accompany_ them.

“I’m not seein’ the problem here.” The Qunari rumbled, checking his mount’s saddlebags once more.

“Must be cause it’s standing in your blind spot, chief, cause it’s a _hell_ of a problem.”

Krem’s complaint only got him a chuckle. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“We’re taking a _bard_ out on a mission.”

“You know, those Orlesian bards can skin a man before they breathe wrong.”

“Is she one of _those_ bards?”

“Dunno. You should ask her.”

Krem had never wanted to hit his commander upside the head with a shield _more_.

“Listen, Krem-cake.” Bull patted his hart affectionately. “She wants to get a first-hand look at the action. Boss said it was fine to take her. This is a _minor_ thing, clear out a dragonling nest and back for drinks later.”

“Chief, you’re the only one who thinks dragonlings are _minor_.”

“Well. Look at it this way…” Bull’s eye glimmered with mirth. “She’ll finally get a chance to see you out of that chair.”

Krem’s eyes narrowed. “This your idea, chief?”

“Nah. This whole thing was definitely hers.” Bull paused for a moment before tacking on. “But her riding with you? Yeah, I decided that.”

Krem sputtered out half an objection far too late. He barely got the first syllable out before Maryden’s brisk, cheerful voice rang out from behind him.

“Excellent! I’m ready to depart.”

Krem turned the same color as their Inquisitor’s hair almost immediately, his palms breaking out into a cold sweat. Bull saw his expression change and smirked, shaking his head. Then the boss looked over his head and nodded once at Maryden.

“You’re with Krem. Take it easy on him, will ya?”

And with that parting declaration, Bull abandoned him to his fate. Krem turned, choking on his own tongue, only to see Maryden’s face wearing an expression he’d never seen before. One that looked… almost shy.

“I could have no better companion.” She stated.

A more eloquent man would have said something flowery and romantic. Something to make a bard swoon.

He was not an eloquent man.

“You ever ride? A horse? Or… well. These are harts. Same principle, though, just watch the horns.”

 _That_ was where it all started to go wrong.

* * *

Krem tried _not_ to think about Maryden pressed firmly behind him, but he couldn’t help it. She was a warm, solid weight at his back. Her curves pressed into his muscles, her fingers gripped his jacket and he…

He was a bloody mess, that’s what he was.

Thank the Maker himself that Maryden didn’t mind talking to someone that had been struck mute by nerves. She chattered in his ear the whole ride. Half gossip, half unfinished stories. She seemed to know _everything_ that happened in Skyhold.

But what she really seemed to want was information about Krem himself. Questions he nervously answered in as few words as possible so as not to look like a bleeding idiot.

“But where did you grow up?”

“What was your father like?”

“Who taught you to use a sword?”

“Is that the type of sword you like?”

“Have you ever slayed a dragon?”

That last question made him laugh and shake his head. “Ah. No. We leave the dragon slaying to the Chief and the Inquisitor.”

It was the first time he felt brave enough to give her a good answer and she latched onto it like a dog with a bone. “But this is a dragon slaying trip!”

“Dragonlings.” Krem corrected. “They’re usually less likely to kill you. _Usually_.”

“But I will get to see you slay a beast?”

She sounded so excited, although _why_ was a damn good question. He laughed, awkward, removing his hand from the reins to rub the back of his neck.

“I mean. It’s not really slaying as much as pest control. We won’t even break a sweat.”

“You tell her, Krem!” Bull roared from in front of him without even bothering to turn around. Krem felt his heart thud in nervous anticipation. He prepared to laugh off the comment, but before he could…

Maryden’s arms wrapped tight around his waist in an embrace that nearly had him falling from the horse in shock. Her pointed chin dug into his shoulder.

“I am excited to see what the Chargers can do. I’ve heard so many stories of your _prowess_ in battle.”

Was it just him or was there far too much emphasis on the word prowess? It felt like an invitation. Part of Krem clambered to ask what, exactly, she was inviting him to do.

He was so distracted he missed the fact that they had, apparently, arrived smack dab in the middle of the dragonlings nest.

Krem sprung into action and slid from the hart, throwing the reins back at the surprised bard. He only noticed the dappled sunlight in her dark hair for a moment before he pulled his blade, but that moment cost him.

The first dragonling was almost on him when he thrust his blade into its throat and rolled just out of reach of its retaliating fire. He stumbled to his feet in time to hear Bull roar.

“Today is gonna be a _very_ good day!”

Someday, the daft Qunari was going to get them all killed. Still, he’d had worse bosses.

“Dalish! A barrier would be nice!”

The elf spun on his order and slammed her staff into the ground, her cool magic springing up around their company.

“You’re a mage!” Maryden cried out from her perch atop his hart.

“It’s a _bow_.”

Krem groaned, but he couldn’t retort. He threw up his shield to catch the claws of another creature as Maryden called out.

“Ah! Splendid work Grim! I do appreciate a strong, silent hero!”

The steps of the battle stances came easily. Thrust. Stab. Parry. Thank Andraste, because his _real_ attention was Maryden’s cheers.

“Skinner! On your left! No, my left!”

Her enthusiasm made him smile, even through the iron taste of blood in the air and the smell of sulfur and brimstone.

“An amazing show, Krem!”

That nearly made him slip and fall in a puddle of dragon blood.

“Krem!” Rocky shouted. “Watch your girlfriend!”

Krem wanted to argue the point, but the dragonling encroaching on Maryden’s left drew his attention. Before it could open its mouth to incinerate the nervous mount his bard sat atop, he slashed at it’s throat.

“Huzzah!”

Krem was warm from the exertion and battle. That was the reason for the heat in his face. Not the sheer delight painting Maryden’s features.

As soon as it started, the battle ended. Bull grunted, hefting his bloody greatsword over his shoulder and watching Maryden with amusement gleaming in his dark eye.

“Heh. Not bad. Maybe we could use a bard to narrate _all_ our battles, what do you think?”

Krem didn’t know who Bull was talking to. Very quickly, he didn’t care.

Maryden slipped from the hart and threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a firm kiss on his cheek. She, too, was flushed beneath her skin. Kind eyes sparkled with pride.

“I knew it! A true hero! Well worth this trip to see you out of your chair!”

“Out of my…”

Krem didn’t get to finish. Behind him, the Chargers were starting to snicker. With one parting squeeze, Maryden twirled away from him.

“I’ll write you a song! Where is my lute, inspiration has struck!”

The woman hurried back to their horse, reaching for the instrument tied to the saddle. Krem watched her go in slack-jawed awe.

Bull stomped across the battlefield to Krem’s side before pausing. “Well, guess the Chargers got themselves a bard.”

“She’s something, isn’t she?” Krem asked.

“That something… is very into _you_ , Krempuff. Don’t waste the opportunity.”

Krem _certainly_ wouldn’t.

“Hey Maryden!” Bull swaggered past. “Krem here’s volunteered to give you some private sword fighting lessons if you’re gonna come out again. Take it easy on him, though. He’s _delicate_.”

“Delicate as your pillowy bosoms, chief!” Krem shouted back.

Maryden giggled, holding her lute to her chest, and Krem’s heart thudded.

Well, Bull wasn’t wrong. The Chargers could use a bard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Check out some other [Black Emporium 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlackEmporium2020) fics and art while you're out and about!
> 
> I typically write dwarves. So many dwarves. Kinda lowkey obsessed with Varric Tethras. If any of that sounds like a good time, maybe consider my Tumblr [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
